darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Wraithos
' ' ' The next thing I know, I'm back on the floor, on my knees, beaten to the very edge of what is left of my life. ''There is not a single trace of mock or disrespect in her expression. She watches me, as if gauging my movements and analysing my performance beneath the scrutiny of a perfect mask. And then she is gone. I am very fortunate to have these experiences. ''They force me to grow. '' ' Physical Description - Like the majority of forsaken, Roifa's affliction of the undead condition is visibly apparent, notably around the lower half of his face, the skinless jaw and sharp features granting him a grim visage. He is missing one eye, likely to have been lost to a sword wound, his other unusual in the sense that it bears a visible Iris. Various reports have described Ashlock to be shark-like in appearance, His mane of dark hair adding a great deal to soften his look. When stood at his full height, Ashlock is 6'ft and maintains a lean frame, likely through a great deal of training or occult means. He has been known to carry heavy-duty equipment on the battlefield whilst remaining highly mobile, likely indicating a great deal of endurance. The majority of sightings point to the fact that Roifa is armed to the teeth, utilizing blades of various length with black leather armourments as his choice of attire. One description that stood out from those collected is as follows- ''Wraithos? Yeah, I've seen that guy. He's a cheater, almost had the bastard piked at the end of my blade, disarmed him and moved in for the kill. Instead I Saw my blood spray and thought it was his. Last I saw was a sword with a toothed tip, then light's out. How the f*** can he pull a sword out nowhere?! I'm still convinced someone threw him a weapon from the sidelines, they just didn't want to lose their money ''- A participant of the Arena games. It would not be unsafe to assume that Roifa has some degree of mastery over concealmant arts and access to unclassified methods of combat, given his unpredictable nature Psychological Profile / Background - As a Stone-Guard, Roifa has seen his share of conflict, battles and death which have likely affected his state in a various number of ways. On duty, Roifa has been described as 'Single-minded' and 'Volatile', having had a large number of issues with authority, and has been known to defy orders and manage a situation as he deems fit. Although this has caused tension with orcish superiors, Roifa has been recognised as an asset, despite the instability that follows his step. On a more personal scale, Roifa is friendly and carries a laid-back nature when he is not roused or provoked. He maintains a certain social aptitude for conversation and topical debates. A rather odd aspect of Roifa is his willingness to help those around him, be this out of a sense of duty or compassion unclear, given the nature of his work and history. It remains unclear if such a stance is only for the sake of self-validation, but it would not be unsafe to speculate, given a certain reputation amongst the opposite sex. As a Gladiator, Roifa has been succesful in a number of notable seasons and is currently close to becoming a distinguished Arena Master of the games. It is likely that he became a participant due to a desire for combat without any direct authority governing his actions, though a statement from a fellow Gladiator would state as otherwise- '''Ashlock? He indeed brings the thunder of a roaring crowd and the blood of those who oppose him to stain the ring red, Though I do know him, and I once asked him after seeing such a brutal display of form and expression, 'Why do you walk this path?' He looked me in the eyes with this strange face, something I'd have never thought to see from a Gladiator let alone a forsaken- and he said something almost in a whisper. He said, 'To be good enough for someone' ''- An orcish Gladiator and seer Combined with certain aspects of his nature, it would not be absurd to assume that Ashlock does not simply fight for the sake of fighting, as it could be easily attributed to his history- But fights out of a desire to be acknowledged by those around him. It would not be ludicrous to assume that some forsaken, despite the numbing condition of undeath- Seek means to evade the affliction and tragedy that has befallen them, be it through illusions of grandeur or being surrounded by worldly success. In conclusion, Ashlock carries a damaged mind and a number of insecurities that can be easily exploited, allowing the right person with the right method to assume control of his intention and will. He is still however very dangerous and despite numerous efforts, has yet to be dealt with soundly. Bumlover